A Day Without Rain
by Clay
Summary: In the heat of the summer, Tomoe decides it's time to play.... T&K (complete)
1. In the Heat of Summer

A Day Without Rain  
  
Chapter 1: In the Heat of Summer  
  
By Clay  
  
  
  
The sun was nearly unbearable against the dark fabric on Tomoe's back. An unsettling bead of sweat skidded down her spine and she settled back on her heels, raising her face to what slight breeze there was. Sweat seemed to be pooling beneath every inch of her clothing and with a frustrated sigh, she untied the bracers, letting them fall to the dirt unceremoniously. The garden loomed before her, a daunting task, and she lifted her face to the breeze again, hoping to rest just for a moment.  
  
"Yo, Himura!" Her eyes shot open as Iizuka came into view. He was treading up the lone path to their home. Kenshin was starting to walk towards him, and she straightened herself and hurried inside, knowing full well that their visitor would appreciate some water or even sake after his long walk. She would do whatever was necessary as Kenshin's wife, but couldn't stand to be around Iizuka any longer than that. The scent of sweat and alcohol always clung to him; she felt as if he rarely bathed. His eyes were like darts, boring into your soul and fishing out the dark, dirty parts that kept you awake at night. He seemed to feed on these, cherishing others pain for his own amusement.  
  
She brought out a bottle of sake, setting it down on the table as Iizuka stepped through the door. Without looking up, she could sense him behind her. She could smell him. Suddenly, Kenshin was beside her, smiling. She watched his lips as they curved upward.  
  
"Thank you, Tomoe."  
  
She nodded. Her eyes stayed down, locked on the floor in an effort not to blush. She always found herself blushing around her husband for even the smallest thing. She let out a mental sigh as she climbed to her feet. 'Thank you' wasn't even a compliment.  
  
Almost too soon, Tomoe found herself back outside, the afternoon sun suddenly welcome. The heat was nearly stifling, drops of perspiration forming across her forehead and on the back of her neck within minutes of stepping outside, but it was far better than having to breathe the same air as that… as Iizuka for one moment longer. She sympathized with her husband, and commended him for his tolerance.  
  
She dropped to her knees and picked up a shovel. The soil seemed to have gotten harder in the last half hour, dust and chunks of dirt splaying across her hands and forearms, mercilessly sticking to the layer of sweat. She furrowed her brow, stabbing the earth again. Perhaps it was in need of some rain. With a disheartened sigh, she dropped her spade and stood. Enough for today.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin sighed with relief as soon as Iizuka announced his departure. He was a fine colleague, but something about him seemed a bit off. And it didn't help that he never brought good news. Kenshin followed him outside, the sun almost blinding. It was so very hot. He turned his face into the sweet, cool air from inside the house, wishing he could spend the rest of the day lying on the floorboards, where the sun couldn't reach. His thoughts suddenly turned to his wife and his eyes snapped towards the garden, barely acknowledging Iizuka's parting words. She had been out in the heat all this time. That thought seemed inexplicably wrong, as if she was far too good... too beautiful to be subjected to the sun's harsh rays.  
  
He caught sight of her at the far end of the garden. She was standing, her back to him, slowly unwinding the cloth that protected her hair from the sun. The dark red ribbon that bound her hair up had somehow become caught in it; he watched it flutter to the ground as her hair fell down her back in a long, black wave.  
  
Kenshin took a step forward, imagining the scent of white plum that must be billowing around her at that moment. Her hair shone, strands lifting slightly with the breeze. It looked so soft, if he could just touch it...  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tomoe frowned as she felt her hair spill down her back. The ribbon must have come out. She sighed, daring to loosen her collar as a gentle breeze once again cooled the sweat that seemed to insist on being a second skin today. She felt dirty. There was a lake a little ways away. Wouldn't it feel so, so good to just dip her body in the water, only for a moment? But no, a proper woman would never do that. Then again... She allowed herself a small smile. She was a merchant's wife now...  
  
A soft touch on her back startled Tomoe out of her thoughts and she spun, coming face to face with her husband. His eyes were dark today, as if lost in thought. He smiled, and it seemed as if he wasn't smiling at her, but at a memory or a dream. She blinked at him, searching his eyes for a hint of that dream, following his hand as it came to run through a lock of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. She cursed herself as a blush started to form across her cheeks, wondering if that dream had in fact been of her.  
  
Well.  
  
Today was a good day... a day for playing.... Tomoe reached up, eyes locked on her own hand as it brushed away the flame bright bangs already beginning to stick to her husband's forehead in the summer heat. She let her hand trail down the side of his face, for once ignoring the scar, too involved in watching her husband's expression. He breathed in deeply, eyes closed, that sweet smile never leaving his lips. Without thinking, she let her hand trail further down. His neck was slick with sweat, the fabric of his gi damp beneath her fingers... She stopped her hand and felt him stiffen beneath it. This was too much. Too close. Her eyes flew back to his and she was stilled by what she saw there: shock, fear, and... passion. It was suddenly hard to breathe and she turned away, fearful of what he could see hidden in her eyes.  
  
"Why..." Kenshin cleared his throat. "Why don't you go inside. I'll finish here."  
  
Her heart was beating so fast. This was wrong. This was wrong and she had to do something to fix it. She couldn't quite figure out what Kenshin was thinking, but the hurt in his voice was clear enough. She turned back to face him, her eyes meeting his. For a few moments she watched him and then spoke. It was the most irrational thing she could think of, but she said it anyway.  
  
To be continued…  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
Author's notes: This started out as a one-shot. Well, not even. It started out with me being incredibly bored at work. I was actually reading through Here is Greenwood shounen ai fiction when I decided I wanted to write. And I got this. I think I'll continue it. ^_^  
  
Oh, and yes, I know that "Why don't you go inside" doesn't end with a question mark. I debated on whether I wanted this to end with one and decided not to. Kenshin isn't being demanding, but he's not really asking her to go inside either. He's kind of making a suggestion, and the tone of voice he's using isn't questioning.  
  
One more thing. Tomoe's outfit was taken from the 3rd episode of Tsuioku hen. I'll explain it now because I don't really have a decent place to do it in the story. She seems to be wearing a hakama, bound at the bottom. And because of this, I'd assume that she was wearing a gi… a kimono would be too long, and a shirt like the one Kenshin wears in this scene would be too short. I can't tell because the shirt is also bound with bracers. I'm working on what I can see and what I know of Japanese clothing, aka, this is what I assume she's wearing. If anyone can give me more insight into this, I'd be very grateful. ^_^  
  
04/24/02  
  
revised 05/08/02 


	2. Smiles and Chances

1 A Day Without Rain  
  
Chapter 2: Smiles and Chances  
  
By Clay  
  
Tomoe kept her eyes locked on Kenshin's. She paused, considering the absurdity of her next words. Kenshin watched her, his eyes dull, closed, and she made up her mind.  
  
"I don't know how to swim."  
  
Kenshin stared at her and she hurried on, sheer embarrassment coloring her words. "When I was a girl… the boys, they would play in the water, but I…I was never allowed."  
  
Hesitantly, she reached out, gently closing her fingers over Kenshin's. They were warm in her palm, strong and callused. He turned his eyes away from hers, studying their entwined hands for a moment before returning the light pressure. "The lake…" He looked up again and she caught his eyes. "Would you join me?"  
  
His lips curved upwards into a confused smile. "Swimming?" His hand shifted slightly, pulling back to entangle their fingers.  
  
Tomoe found herself smiling as well, mimicking his amused expression. "I don't know how, but… I would like to cool off."  
  
She lightly tugged at Kenshin's hand, her own loosening so that he could pull away if he wished. Wordlessly, he began to follow her as she made her way to the path below the garden. Once they reached the road, Tomoe stopped, waiting for Kenshin to take the lead. He did so without question and she fell in step, the proper ten paces behind. There was no one here. No one to see, to make sure they behaved, but still she insisted on staying behind. To do otherwise would be assuming too much. But it would be nice.  
  
She glanced down at her hand again, remembering the warmth of his fingers as they wrapped around her own. Remembering the few times before when she had dared to touch him so intimately, the feel of his thumb as it slid across her knuckles. The memory alone sent shivers up her spine and she focused her eyes on her husband's back, letting her mind drift. She imagined the muscles encased in that sweat-dampened material, wondering what they'd feel like…  
  
She suddenly stopped and Kenshin turned around, warm eyes concerned. "Tomoe?"  
  
Tomoe caught herself blushing, but nevertheless gave a reassuring nod. "I'm all right." She started walking again.  
  
Kenshin turned away and continued on and Tomoe once again found herself watching the muscles in his back. The realization of what she was about to do scared her, excited her. The thought crossed her mind that she actually didn't know what she was about to do. She had invited Kenshin to join her in the lake, but could she even go through with it? She wasn't even sure what to do. She couldn't very well undress in front of him… could she? But… she couldn't go into the water like this…  
  
All too soon they had reached the lake's edge and Kenshin turned to her expectantly. Tomoe walked to the water, staring at the black, inviting depths. She knelt down and ran her fingers through the water. It was cool, lifting the dirt and sweat from her hand. Adrenaline surged through her, driven by fear. Tomoe stepped back into the grass and slipped out of her sandals. She leaned down, unbound the hakama and unbuttoned her tabi; out of the corner of her eye she could see Kenshin, still as a statue, his eyes locked on her every movement. The grass felt cool and soft on her bare feet. Another wave of excitement washed over her as she wiggled her toes, remembering this feeling from her childhood.  
  
"Tomoe?"  
  
She straightened, her eyes locked with Kenshin's. Without another thought, she reached back and tugged at her hakama ties.  
  
To be continued…  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Okay, damn, this was short. There will only be one more part to this. It'll be the good part and the real reason I wrote this story. Yeah. And probably no sex. That would disrupt my vision of T&K's first time. And I need Sevarem to help me out with that. I mean, I could do it myself, but it wouldn't be fair to her. ^_^  
  
04/28/02 


	3. Play Time

A Day Without Rain  
Chapter 3: Play Time  
By Clay  
  
Tomoe locked eyes with Kenshin, holding them as she let the hakama drop. Air rushed about her calves and she luxuriated in the feeling, in the taboo of exposing even this much in public and in the flushed cheeks and wide eyes of her husband.  
  
She felt her own cheeks turning red and hesitated a moment, hands poised at the ties securing her gi... her husband's gi. It's was only slightly too large for her, just covering her knees. Dressing to work in the garden, it hadn't occurred to her that she was wearing anything more than the only available clothing for the job, but now, as her hands brushed against the warm cotton, fingers almost fumbling with the knot, she felt a quiver of sensuality course down her spine.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin stared, completely forgetting the rudeness of blatantly watching a woman undress. Despite the fact that Tomoe was his wife, he had yet to touch her so intimately or even see her bare flesh, only a glimpse of an arm or the curve of her back caught while changing at night. His eyes were drawn to her calves, smooth and pale. He imagined how they would feel beneath his palm, or....  
  
The thought was suddenly cut off as Tomoe's gi dropped to the ground. He stared at the blue material pooled around her feet, almost afraid to look up. Images flashed through his mind, fantasies he dared not let surface until now. He raised his eyes to meet his wife's and almost sighed with relief... and disappointment. She stood before him, white under layer still clinging to her body with sweat. She made no move to disrobe any further. Kenshin shifted, finding his loincloth had grown somewhat tight at his earlier thoughts, and the subtle curves of Tomoe's body mere feet in front of him did little to deter that. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see her completely bare yet or to deal with what came after that, but the temptation was still there.  
  
She seemed to hesitate, cheeks amusingly pink and he had to wonder what she was thinking at that moment, how far it was that she wanted to go, despite what was or was not proper. After a short time, she turned away, walking carefully towards the water. There was another moment of hesitation before dipping one foot into the soft waves. He watched her shiver, fine tremors along her delicate body. The water must be cold. She slipped the other foot in, walking out a few feet until the water just brushed her clothing. Her body half turned, eyes watching him expectantly.  
  
Kenshin let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. With an almost indiscernible nod, he reached for his own clothing ties, loosening the peasant's shirt he had donned that morning. He shrugged off the tan material and put a hand to his pants, taking a moment to calm his overactive hormones. Soon they joined his shirt in the grass and he was striding slowly towards the waters edge.   
  
He could feel Tomoe's eyes on him and wished he had decided like her to keep his shirt on. He stood before her in merely his loincloth and could only imagine what she thought of his body. Not stopping to think any further, he dove into the water and propelled himself away from the shore, away from a tempting body and curious eyes that he wasn't sure how to deal with right now. The water was cold, but felt so good. It slid past his body and swept the hair away from his face as he submerged himself completely. Kenshin pushed back towards the surface. Hitting the hot summer air once again, he breathed deeply, throwing his head back to toss wet bangs off his forehead.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tomoe took a startled step back as Kenshin sprang forward into the lake. The stone beneath her feet was slippery with moss and she fought desperately to keep her balance. With a soft cry, Tomoe felt herself fall back and land, rather painfully, on her backside. Water splashed up around her, soaking the entirety of her clothing and leaving her sitting in cold liquid that reached to just below her breasts. She was annoyed at the display of weakness, at the clumsiness unbefitting of a wife. Cringing at the idea of her husband seeing her like this, she jerked her head up, scanning the water. About twenty feet ahead of her, Kenshin broke the surface of the lake. The light of the setting sun glinted off his hair, sparkling fire in a sea of blue. He tossed his head back, sending droplets of water showering down around him before training his eyes on her. A frown crossed his face and he was moving towards her.  
  
He stopped when he was only a few feet in front of her and stood up, extending his hand towards her. "Are you all right?"  
  
The water dripped off his body and ran in gold tinged rivulets down the defined planes of his chest, mixing into the lake at his waist. Kenshin appeared almost ethereal as he reached down and clasped her hands, responding to her slight nod. His palms were slick, but he held on tightly. Kenshin tugged and Tomoe felt herself sliding on the moss, but caught her footing just as Kenshin came tumbling forward. She winced as new pain shot through her and then fell back, Kenshin's weight hitting her body. Sitting up, Tomoe stared in silence at the sight before her. Kenshin was lying across her chest, face buried in the space between her breasts. He lay still; she could feel the warmth of his chest through the cold water and suppressed a shiver. Despite her attempts otherwise, she found him attractive. They'd never been this close before and here she could see the myriad of colors hidden in his hair and feel the hardness of his muscles that she'd only imagined before. Kenshin shifted slightly and his cheek brushed against the side of her breast. Tomoe felt her cheeks go hot as she realized he was right where she wanted him to be.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kenshin started to pull Tomoe up when he felt the ground slip out from under him. Instinct kicked in and he attempted to brace his fall, realizing a bit too late that he still held Tomoe's hands. He detached himself and flung his hands out. Hopefully, he would at least save her from taking his full weight. His palms hit the moss covered rock... and slipped. Kenshin found himself falling forward; his cheek hit Tomoe's chest and stomach landed on her knees, knocking the wind out of him. After a moment the pain subsided and Kenshin took in a breath, preparing to lift himself from his wife, but before he had a chance to move, his eyes opened and he realized exactly where he was. He was too shocked to blush as his earlier fantasies raced through his mind along with the fear of what would happen when he did find the nerve to get up. He was sure to get slapped for his unintentional forwardness.  
  
And it wouldn't help his case any to linger. Kenshin braced his palms against the rocks and shifted his weight to his right arm. His cheek slid across wet fabric, brushing against something warm and soft that elicited a nearly inaudible gasp from his wife. Kenshin lifted his head. Inches away Tomoe's breast fell as she exhaled, the faint outline of a nipple visible through the now semi-transparent material. Rather than let his mind work with this new image, Kenshin raised his head to meet Tomoe's gaze. Her eyes were trained on his, watching his every move with flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. Transfixed, he could only return the look, his body hovering slightly over hers and not quite ready or willing to move. The scent of white plum lifted from her and hung in the air, an intoxicating cloud.  
  
It was delicious and erotic... and he wanted more. Almost as if acting of its own accord, Kenshin saw his hand withdraw from the water and trail along Tomoe's arm. It reached her shoulder and wavered slightly before dipping back to entangle his fingers in her loose, wet hair. He felt Tomoe shiver beneath him and wondered again just how far this would go.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Tomoe closed her eyes when Kenshin's fingertips grazed the skin of her neck. He slid his hand out of her hair and continued to explore, light touches traveling across her collar to the fold of her gi. She tried to suppress the tremors provoked by his touch, but she'd never felt anything like this before. He was the first man to even see her like this, much less touch her. He slowly trailed back up her neck and stopped, fingers partially tangled in the hair at her nape.  
  
Tomoe's eyes fluttered open when he made no move to continue. His eyes were dark and unfocused, warm fingers pressed against her skin. She watched him for a moment, knowing she wanted more and his hesitance, as endearing, as attractive as it made him, was driving her crazy. Her body was nagging her, desperate to be touched. She tilted her head, pushing her cheek into Kenshin's palm and was rewarded with his soft exhalation. After a moment he seemed to regain his confidence; his thumb slid around the curve of her jaw to caress her bottom lip.  
  
Tomoe turned her eyes to his once again, but though they were aimed toward her lips, they still seemed distant, as if lost in thought. She heaved herself up, switching her support from her elbows to her hands. Kenshin's eyes widened as she bridged the gap between them. Her breasts lifted, just brushing his chest and Kenshin immediately focused again. His eyes traveled down her neck to the fold where her gi met skin. Body suddenly tense, his head snapped up to meet Tomoe's eyes.  
  
"Tomoe... I..." The words were strained and Tomoe couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he seemed to be. Had she done something wrong?  
  
Suddenly ashamed of her forwardness, Tomoe leaned back and turned away. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No!"  
  
She jerked her head back to watch Kenshin. He hadn't moved, still watching her with an almost terrified expression, one hand reaching out where he'd held her cheek.  
  
"No, I... it wasn't..." He let his hand fall to run his fingers across her collarbone and back down her arm. "I didn't mind." The words were whispered. Kenshin's hand stopped midway down her upper arm, moving inward to graze the side of her breast. Almost without thinking, he grazed his thumb over her nipple and felt it harden beneath his touch. His cheeks immediately went a dark crimson and he sprang back, climbing to his feet in one smooth motion, eyes wide, startled. "I..." He cleared his throat. "Sorry. I should... I'll take you home."  
  
Kenshin moved to higher ground, and Tomoe found herself staring at the setting sun, frustrated and a little confused. She obediently offered her hands when he reached down to help her up, disappointed when he immediately turned away, finished his task. She watched him walk away, moving into the grass to find his clothes and begin dressing, and the next ten minutes were spent in silence, both preferring to be alone with their thoughts.  
  
Tomoe finished tying her hair back and turned to watch Kenshin. He was patiently waiting for her, gazing out over the water. All she had to do was tell him she was ready to go and he'd nod and walk her back. Or perhaps she should apologize for asking him to come here. Afterwards they'd go home, eat dinner and end the day the way they always did.  
  
She was sick of it. but there was nothing she could do. She had just begun to accept her feelings for Kenshin, and despite her little stunt today she wasn't sure she had the courage to make any drastic moves. She wasn't even sure what she wanted.  
  
Maybe, instead of worrying about what she should do or what she was ready for, she could just act and see for herself what happened. With a pause and a mental push, she crossed the distance to where Kenshin stood. He turned to her as she approached, his demeanor as cold as when they'd first met, yet there was something about his eyes. It was as if he was trying to hide his fear, his uncertainty behind this well-known mask.  
  
She cast her eyes down. "I'm sorry for...." A mental slap. She wasn't about to let herself fall back on habit. Looking up, she met Kenshin's eyes. He was watching her with vague disinterest, as if waiting for his cue to go. Without taking her eyes off his, Tomoe searched out his hand. Her fingers slid down his sleeve before nestling into his palm. His hand seemed to instinctively close around hers and Tomoe gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry that things ended this way. I'd like to come here again." She squeezed his hand and then threaded her fingers with his. "I... I like seeing you wet."   
  
Kenshin was just staring at her as if not quite sure what to make of her words, and then a confused smile seemed to find its way to his lips. He paused a moment, giving her a thoughtful look and then started toward the path, still holding her hand. "Let's go home." He dropped her hand and as they started towards home, she fell back, walking the proper distance behind him.  
  
After a moment he stopped and turned back to her with a smile. "Maybe it will be hot again tomorrow."  
  
The End  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, this is the end. Sorry, no sex. ^_^ There are a few things I wanted to say.  
  
First off, I want to give credit to my sister, SoulDream, mostly for the word "liquid" ^_^ but also for putting up with me and helping me edit. Also to the charming and witty Sevarem, my second editor.  
  
Um... there was more... well, I wanted to ask for peoples' opinions on the ending. I know it's a bit clichéd, and maybe I'll change it in the future, but it has to do for now. My main reason for writing this story was I suddenly had the urge to make T&K go play in the water. Plot, a beginning, and an ending came later. ^_^ So, the ending sucks, but this wasn't really a story in my head, just a scene, so it will do.  
  
And I know there was a third thing... I just have no idea what it was. Possibly something about writing the sex thing later, which I do plan on. But not right now. Right now I want to draw. ^_^   
  
-- I remembered. I want to apologize for making this story one big tease. This is what I always intended to happen, though I have to admit that when I got to writing the end even I was dissapointed. ^_^  
  
06/21/02 


End file.
